


what a pity

by orjustkukki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, i did this because i hated that scene, insane, not my mother tounge tbh, what a pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjustkukki/pseuds/orjustkukki
Summary: A green lightning bolt escaped from her wand and left nothing but an empty chair on Christmas dinner.





	what a pity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote as I saw this scene and needed to bottle up some feelings. And is there a better way than writing the villian to cope with the hate?

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Such simple words, such a big impact. Such…simple. It is so simple just a wink with the wand, just these two simple, deadly words, she thought as she walked backwards into the shadow.

There was nothing but agony she left behind, an empty chair on Christmas dinner.

Oh, what a pity. He died.   
A little smirk, kind of dark and insane made it to her white lips. It was just him, nobody special. That old man was a shame to the family anyway. What a pity. He simply died.

Avada Kedavra. Two simple words, Bellatrix thought and giggled.


End file.
